Draco and Ginny
by Bluegirl18
Summary: Can a secret relantionship between them hold through betrayals and evil plots(13th Chappy up) Read and Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Debate

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Except for my cute cat Bootsie! Love him! O.K. this is like my first fic so be nice. Please!!! Oh, tell me if I misspell anything!

 Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table. She was not as happy as everyone thought she should be. Everyone kept telling her that she should be happy to have been pushed up to 7th year. But guess what she wasn't, because though this would be her last year, she would once again be spending it without any friends.

 'This year is going to be different,' Ginny thought 'This year I'm going to be popular!'

 Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown walked past, looked at Ginny and stared giggling like crazy.

 'Yeah, right' Ginny thought, 'and flying monkeys are going to kill Albus. Oh well better get to History of magic. At least neither my brother nor Harry is in that class'

 Ah, Harry. Ginny was way over him. But unfortunately her family and Harry liked to hold it over her head. Her mother even tried to set them up in her 5th year. No matter how much she told them she didn't have a crush on him the more they ridiculed her, so she just stopped trying.

 Ginny walked into Professor Binns' classroom and took a seat as far from the slytherin side of the room. Geez, there was only one thing wrong with her class arrangement, she may not have any classes with Harry or Ron, She had all but one with Draco Malfoy. UUGGHH!!!!

 "Today we are going to have something out of the ordinary today." Professer Binns said "We are going to have a debate on the motives of Drake the Despicable during the 1698-1702 goblin rebellion." Everyone groaned, wishing that they had read the assigned homework. Ginny was very relieved to have read it.

 "Any volunteers?" Professor Binns asked. "No. Well for the first debate let's have …Draco Malfoy and….Virginia Weasley."

"You're going down Weasley." Draco said icily. 

 "In your dreams, Dragon boy." Ginny answered just as ice like.

 "O.K. Miss Weasley, you will take the side in favor of Drake, and Mister Malfoy will obviously be opposed to his acts" Professer Binns seem unusually ecstatic about the debate. But none of the students seemed to have noticed, they were to intent on the rival students."

 "Well, it is obvious that Drake was absolutely barbaric in his acts." Malfoy said.

"True, but the monarchs weren't exactly inviting the peasants over for tea every Sunday. They had to do something!" Ginny retorted.

 "How is hacking of the heads of every noble a way of dealing with every petty problem that comes your way!"

 "Petty problems! These people were dying left and right!! They didn't have any money!! What were they to do?!! Dance around the Maypole??!!!"

 "Yes. I guess do have a good argument, seeing as you have so much in common with them. I mean you're almost as poor as them."

 "Why, you little stuck up, spoiled. Brat!!" Ginny yelled. "Oleeus" 

 White Oleander started to sprout from Draco's pale ears.

 "Why you poor rat!!! Look What You Did!!!!!" Draco said turning completely red."Maritus" 

 Suddenly Ginny's skin turned an ugly shade of green, her hair turned bright blue and green antennae sprouted atop her head. 

 "Both of you!! Pompfrey!! Now !!! 20 points from each of your houses!!!!"Binns yelled. Ginny didn't know it was possible for a ghost to turn that shade of red. But there it was in black and white. Or should I say red.

 Both Draco and Ginny scurried out quickly scared from the look on Binns' face. Once they were outside the calmed down enough to walk and made their way to Madame Pompfrey's class.

 "Aren't you worried at whether or not that hair color will come out?" Draco asked surprised by her calmness.

 "Nope. It's you who should be worried." Ginny replied.

 "Oh yeah.! And why's that!" draco asked hotly.

 "Oh only because white oleander is one of the deadliest plants I know haw to conjure, and I can conjure a lot." Ginny replied. She then skipped down the hall while Draco tried, to no avail, to pull the poiseness plant from his ear, not even noticing that she looked like something from a poorly done Sci-Fi movie.

**** So, what do you think? Remember your karma and REVEIW !!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!(Puppy dog eyes)


	2. Fight at Sunset

 Hello again! I love all that reviewed my story! Oh and good news! J.K. Rowling won the lawsuit against Nancy Stoufer and Stoufer was fined $50,000. But unfortunately J.K.'s manuscript for Order of the Phoenix is still in the works. = ( Now on with the fic. (BTW Bootsie says hi!)

 Ginny sat on a hill over looking the lake. She was trying hard not to let her mind wander, because she had to work hard on her guitar chords. She had been playing the guitar for up to 3 years now and not a single person had noticed. Not that she minded though they were busy with their own lives why stick with unpopular freckle-faced stick of a Weasley? Besides she had gotten used to being unnoticed.

 The sun had stared to set. 'God, that's beautiful.' Ginny thought. Malfoy walked up. 'Great just what I need.'

 "So you play the guitar Virgin. How interesting." Malfoy said smirking.

 "No Dragon Boy I use it to attract disgustingly spoiled prats, and seeing as I've attracted you my job is complete." Ginny retorted.

 "Touché, Where oh where did a lady like yourself learn such foul language?" Malfoy asked.

 "Why I must have picked up from my brothers. Or maybe I picked it up from your terrible vibes."

 "Really and did your hatred for me come from your brothers a well?"

 "No I think my hatred came from the fact that you never really gave me any reason to believe that any thing good was inside that mass of skin." Ginny had started to pack up her things.

 "Oh, and I guess this is my fault?' Malfoy asked.

 "Nope, I blame my mother." Ginny slugged her guitar case over her shoulder and started heading up towards the castle.

 "What?" Malfoy yelled.

 "Think about it." Ginny yelled back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny lay on her bed in her empty dorm room. Her roommates, Charmain Kinsington and Elizabeth Hutchesin where on a date as they always were. They were only there when they needed to check their makeup or to change clothes. After that the room belonged to Ginny. But Ginny's thoughts weren't on her roommates. Far from it. Her thoughts were on hers and Malfoy's conversation. It had almost been civil. Was it possible for any Malfoy to be an actual human being? Nah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Draco sat on his bed thinking. 'She said I hadn't shown her I could be nice. Guess I'll have to work on it' Pansy walked in the room.

 "Hi Draco, I told everyone we needed some alone time." Pansy said seductively while propping herself up on the bed by Draco's feet.

 "Hey, Pans" Draco said nonchalantly. Pansy and him weren't really dating. They were just great friends and by everyone thinking they were couple Draco was freed from the Slytherin whores that chased him while Pansy was free to date whomever she wanted without her parents input.

 "Any luck on the Vodka front?" Pansy asked.

 "Her name's Virginia, and no luck yet." Draco answered.

 "That's because you are using the schoolyard technique." Pansy said

 "What?"

 "You know how little kids fight even though they really like each other. That's you and Scotch."

"Ginny!" Draco interrupted.

"Just be nice to her. When she is sad cheer her up. Be the one to make her laugh not the on to make her cry." Pansy added

 "Thanks Pans." Draco said

 "Anytime" Pansy said "You got my book?"

 "Right here" Draco said handing it over. They spent the rest of the night reading and enjoying each other's company.

 There it is. Sorry it took so long, but I've been sick and I lost my fic and had to retype everything. So to leave you with a final message REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Many Questions

 Hi, all reviewers rock!! Seekerpeeker0 the "I blame my mother" bit was for... you know how a stereotype of phsyciatric patients is that they blame their mother for all their problems? No, well I don't know how to describe it. I'm so happy because I just got the Harry Potter CD Rom. Yeah! On with the Fic.

 Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and his girlfriend Hermione and Harry, who was staring at his girlfriend Cho. 'Why does it seem that everyone is in a relationship but me?' Ginny thought 'Maybe the whole dating thing is overrated.'

 Harry stood up and walked over to Cho leaned on one knee. "Cho, I have loved you since I first saw you. Every time I'm without you I can't stand it." He grabbed her hand with one hand and with the other withdrew a box from his chest pocket. Everyone's eyes were on them. "look up" he instructed her.

 In large purple letters were the words WILL YOU MARRY ME, CHO. "Well? Harry asked.

 "Of course I will Harry!!!" Cho gushed. Harry placed the large diamond on Cho's ring finger. It glistened in the morning light.

 'How sweet.' Ginny thought sardonically. Ginny packed up her stuff and left the hall without so much as a head turn. She walked her way down the hall peacefully until she noticed that Malfoy was right behind her. She spun around to face him. 

 "What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

 "Why just the pleasure of your company." Malfoy answered.

 "Listen whatever scheme you have, can it wait? I'm not having the best day.' Ginny replied.

 "Really what's wrong" Malfoy said trying to be nice like she said to be.

 "Like you want to know.' Ginny said.

 "Oh I do. "Malfoy answered.

 "Fine but walk and talk. We're going to be late for Binns' class." Ginny said harshly.

 "Fine, So what happened to make it such a bad day?" Draco asked.

 "It's more like a bad year. No one talks to me except my brother to tell me to keep away from anyone that he can't beat up, and the Slytherin gits to tease me." Ginny said.

 "Not all Slytherins are so bad. I'm O.K." Draco said.

"Oh yeah, then why do you always taunt me?' Ginny asked.

"Pansy says it's because I like you and I believe her. I mean you're beautiful." Draco said.

 "You think I'm beautiful?" Ginny asked meekly.

 "Of course who wouldn't?" Draco said, "Listen me and some friends are going out this weekend, you wanna come?"

 "Sure" Ginny replied.

 "Great, until then M'Lady" He said bowing and making pink rose appear. He then tucked the rose in her hair and walked into the class.

 Ginny couldn't believe it. Someone not only asked her out but they also thought she was cute. She walked into the class with a new radiance.

Sorry if this was short, but next up…. The date. Oh one last thing REVIEW!!!!!!! And remember, dead puppies are no fun (don't worry you're not meant to understand that). Have fun, play with cats and watch Charmed!! 


	4. The Date

 Hello! Yeah to Reviewers! To my unsigned review I say this, Yeah to the normally challenged! Well I don't have any thing else to write so whatever.

 Ginny sat on her bed. She was all ready to go out with Draco but she wasn't so sure if she should go. Draco hadn't exactly been all kind and loving to her these past years. Hell, just yesterday he called her virgin weasley. She looked down at the note he had sent her right after class. Here's what it said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear ViVi, (I like it better that Ginny. Hope you don't mind.)

 Regarding our date, don't tell anyone. Be as discreet as possible. Dress club nice.

I will explain all this on the date. Until then my lovely lady. 

 Sincerely, Draco

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 So Ginny was dressed in a white ruffle sleeve shirt, black peasant skirt, a black pearl necklace with a cat on the end, knee high boots and new lipstick she got from Hogsmeade called Wicked Witch. Lovely outfit if I do say so myself. But what if Draco didn't show up, and he was just doing this to torture her? Break her little heart in lotsa pieces. 'This is silly' Ginny thought 'If you keep sitting here you're just going to find new reasons of why not to go.'

 So she stood up and walked into the common room. She walked past Harry and the rest of the dream team. 

 "Hey Gin, where ya goin' so dressed up?" Ron asked.

 "Well, nobody else asks me out, so I might as well go by myself." Ginny said

 "Good for you Ginny" Hermione said

 "Thanks. Well, bye" Ginny answered and walked out into the corridor and out to the Great Hall to meet Draco.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 She had been sitting on the same step in the same Great Hall in the same Hogwarts for the past fifteen minutes. She was so mad a dweebazoid Draco. Draco ran up the steps.

 "ViVi, I'm so sorry I'm late. Snape kept longer than I thought." Draco said 

 "If you ever leave me waiting again, I swear I will rip your favorite body part straight from your body with my fingernails. Do I make myself clear, young man?" Ginny said firmly while Draco moved his hand to cover his favorite body part.

 "Y-Yes, ma'am" Draco said 

 "Good, now you me a date Monsieur Malfoy." Ginny said sweetly.

 "Yes ma'am" Draco said 

 "Oh, calm down. So where are we going?" Ginny asked.

 "Follow me mademoiselle" he said bowing. He then turn and walked away. Ginny followed. They walked up and down so many halls Ginny lost count. 15 minutes later Draco stopped suddenly.

 "Why'd we stop?" Ginny asked

 "We're here." Draco answered

 "I'll I see is a statue of a Gryffin" Ginny said

 "Exactly" Draco said

 "Wha-" Ginny didn't have time to finish because Draco had walked straight through the statue. Ginny looked behind the statue. Nothing there. Suddenly Draco's head popped out of the stomach of the Gryffin.

 "Are you coming or not?" Draco's head asked. Draco's hand popped out as well.

 "Of course" Ginny answered and grabbed his hand. Draco pulled her through. Ginny looked around. She was in a forest. She looked behind her. There it was the Gryffin statue.

 "So where are we going Draco?" Ginny asked.

 "I'm taking you to my favorite spot in all of the wizarding world." Draco said and then walked off. Ginny once again followed. They ran through bushes and trees. 

 "Where exactly are we going?" Ginny finally asked  

 "Guess you'll have to follow and find out." Draco said

 "Isn't that what I've been doing all night?" Ginny asked

 "Here we are." Draco said and stopped. Ginny looked up. Before her stood a rock the width of a small room and the heigth of a coffee table.

 "It's a rock." Ginny said exasperatedly. 

 "To the naked eye yes.' Draco said

 "You took me so far into the castle and the woods that I have no idea where I am to show me a rock!!!" Ginny said

 "Just climb on" Draco said

 "Fine" Ginny said and climb up. Draco followed after. "Now what?"

 "Hang on" Draco said "Candos…Picnus…Liftoso" Candles suddenly appeared, as did a picnic basket and a fleece blanket. Ginny looked around and realized she was fifty feet in the air. Not being afraid of heights she thought it was breathtaking. The full moon reflected beautifully on the lake in distance.

 "Awe inspiring isn't it." Draco whispered in her ear.

 "It's wonderful Draco. I'm so sorry I lost my temper." Ginny said

 "No biggie" Draco said, "Why don't we have at this dinner."

 "So what did you pack?" Ginny asked

 "Why only the finest of foods. Bertie Botts , Ghastly Goobers, Chocolate Frogs, and Butterbeer" Draco said. Ginny stared to snicker. "What you were expecting caviar."

 "No, it's just that, the biggest conversation we had was Dragoboy, Virgin, and yet you seemed to have guessed my favorite meal." Ginny said

 "Well now is the time to make good on the conversations we missed."  Draco said handing her a butterbeer. "So how are you doing in school?"

 "Bleh! Do we have to talk about school?" Ginny asked.

 "Fine no school. School is drained from my mind." Draco said. Ginny started to laugh again. "Now here's something to start a conversation on, why do you keep laughing at me?"

 "I don't know, maybe it's because you have a good sense of humor…" Ginny said. Draco looked pretty proud of himself at that. "…Or maybe it's because of the fact that you look funny in the moonlight."

 "Aww your so sweet," Draco said and popped a green bean in his mouth. "Eww.."

 "What?" Ginny asked

 "Booger flavored.' Draco said. With that Ginny spit out her Butterbeer laughing. "Look at that no regard for my well being" Ginny just laugh harder. "Well I'll have the last laugh" Draco said and brought his lips toward hers and kissed her. Well as you can guess that shut her up. As you can also guess that was her first kiss. It was soft and sweet. Tender and loving. Of course Ginny didn't know if it was good or not because this was her first kiss.

 "Wow." Ginny thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Ginny walked into her dorm room at about 11. Draco and her had talked all night. It was the best night she had in years. As usual Charmaine and Elizabeth were out. Somewhere. She went to bed that night feeling like she was riding on a cloud.

 O.K. there it is sorry it took to long but I had a Math test and a History test. May I just say school is evil and sadistic? Sorry if it was a bit long but I had to get everything in. O and I better not here about anyone missing Charmed. I mean it! Yeah, Phoebe!


	5. A Morning of Jealousy

Hi All! Thanks to Pidgie for pulling me out of a funk of feeling that my work didn't matter. Did everyone hear that J.K. is finally coming out with Order of the Phoenix! Yeah! Well that's it on with the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny woke with a feeling of pure bliss. She looked at her side table and noticed a note and a rose. She lifted herself from her bed and read the note.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thanks for the lovely evening Milady. I hope your sleep was as well as mine. My dreams were riddled with thoughts of a lovely young lady (don't be jealous it was you).

Remember not act as you would if we weren't dating.

Missing you already, 

Draco Malfoy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She held the rose noticing that he had charmed it so that the thorns were gone. How could someone so romantic have seemed so vile to her. When she was near him she felt that she was floating or maybe that was just because she had finally found someone who could find her scraggly frame attractive. Did she like him only because he liked her? Or did she only dislike him in the beginning because all her brothers hated him?

She got dressed brooding over these things. She walked down to the common room on her way to the Great Hall when Ron, Hermione and Harry stopped her in her tracks. 'What am I going to tell them about last night? She thought panicking. 

"Hey Gin. Can you believe it this time next year our poor Harry will be tied down to one woman? No more chick watching for us" Ron said.

"You mean where you and Harry go to a club and the chicks flock to him leaving you and your huge ears behind" Ginny answered feeling absolutely thrilled that they hadn't asked about her night but knowing they would eventually.

"Hey! My ears aren't that big! And I get plenty of chicks." He said firmly.

"Yeah, and how many girlfriends have you had?" she said

"Geez when did you become so mean? You're supposed to be on my side!"He said 

"Whatever!" she said heading out of the common room with her bag making a rhythmically thumping against her leg. If she could keep people from talking to her for the rest of the day so she could come up with alibi, which shouldn't be to hard unless she had been thrown into an alternate universe where she was popular. She silently laughed at that.

When she got to the Great Hall she glanced over at Draco. His frame had been greatly improved by Quidditch and his pale skin had been tanned over the years. He was so different from the short wan Slytherin that she had first peered at in her 2nd year.

Pansy whispered something in his ear and he laughed enthusiastically. Even though she knew that there was nothing between him and Pansy she still had to swallow the jealousy that welled inside her. 

She sat at her table and listen to her roommates drone on about their dates from the night before. She wanted to be the one to tell them about her date, she wanted to tell them about how Draco had held her, just to hold her. How he had made her feel like her own person. How he had kissed her. 

She finished her breakfast and stared heading toward the corridor. Draco noticing her stood and headed after her. 

"Hey Weasel have fun last night?" He asked

'As a matter of fact I did. I bet you didn't accomplish half the things I did," she said blushing at the thought of their make out session last night.

"Well I had a great date with Pansy date last night" Draco said using the secret 'language' they had agreed on.

"Well I'm sure you and Blossom are going out again," she said

"As a matter of a fact I was planning on going out with her this Saturday and meeting her in the Great Hall" draco said 

"What if she wanted to choose the place where you two go?" Ginny asked

"Fine we'll meet at the Great Hall at 8 p.m. and she'll choose the place where we go." Draco said

"Sounds good to me" Ginny said smiling. Just at that moment Pansy came prancing down the hall.

"Hey, Snookums" she said before placing a wet kiss on his mouth wiping the grin straight off Ginny's face. "You ran off so fast at breakfast I didn't know what to think." Ginny wanted so much to rip off the arms that hung around Draco's neck. Damn Pansy. Ginny walked off toward her Defense Against the Dark Arts class in a giant bout of disdain for the 'couple'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For those of you who don't know what I said in what I like to call Dranny language they said that the wee going out Saturday night at 8 and Ginny will choose the place they go. Pidgie thank you so much for reviewing my story just in its hour of need. People please review! As I've said if I don't get any reviews I go into a depressive state and don't write anything. So on my final notes review and don't forget Order of the Phoenix comes out on June 21st! 


	6. A Secret Past

Hello! I love all of you that reviewed! But don't stop there read and review this to! To Sadie Draco is not going to leave her for Pansy. If I can promise you nothing about this story I can promise you that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ginny sat on the plush chair in the common room trying to concentrate on her potions essay. All she could think of was Draco. Was he thinking her? What was he thinking about? Would he like the place she chose for their date? 

Then the image of him laughing with Pansy came to her mind and she seethed at the thought of them together. She knew that she shouldn't be jealous but she was. She wanted him all to herself. Harry walked into the room.

"Hey! Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?" she asked

"How do you know about it?" Harry asked 

"You really think Ron could keep a secret like that? Everyone in my family except for our parents knows about it. I'm surprised Fred and George didn't ask for it while they were here." Ginny answered

"Remind me to beat up your brother" Harry said

"Only if I can borrow the cloak," she said

"Sure, is the littlest Wealsy finally going to get into some mischief or is there a boy?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, He and I have decided that we are going to hex the whole school then have a giant make out session." She said sarcastically knowing that half of that was probably true.

"Don't forget to use protection," He said

"You can't get pregnant from kissing you dip" she answered

"I'm talking about hexing. You don't want to be throwing up slugs like Ron did in 2nd year."He said

"Thanks for the tip," she said

"Why do you really need it?"He asked

"None of your business" she said 

"It is a boy!" He exclaimed

"Shut up you idiot. If you really need to know I forget the final ingredient for my potions assignment and I need to sneak into Snape's office to grab it" she lied

"Uh huh. So what house is he in? Is it that Ravenclaw I saw checking you out earlier?" He asked

"A Ravenclaw checked me out?" She asked disbelievingly "Off the topic. The point is there is no boy."

"I'll find out who it is Ginny," he said

"What are you going to do follow me around all day," she asked

"Maybe" he said 

"Whatever, just have the cloak to me by 7" she said 

" Ooh is that when you are going to meet him?" He said 

"Bite me Potter!" She said hotly starting to walk upstairs.

"Geez! Ron's right. You getting to be so touchy." He said to her retreating back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *

She walked into the common room look for Harry. It was 7:45 and he still hadn't given her the cloak. She went were she was going loads of times without the cloak but she didn't want Draco to get in trouble.

She was wearing a simple tee with jeans and her hair done into two braids. She looked around. 'If I'm late I'm going to freaking kill Harry' she thought.

"Where the hell is he?!" She said out loud.

"Right here" He said appearing out of thin air. "Well aren't we done up nice"

"Damn it Harry! You could give someone one a heart attack doing that!" she said then grabbing the cloak. 

" I'm sure your boyfriend will be very pleased with your outfit," Harry said

"Let me tell you something Harry. THERE IS NO BOY!!" Ginny said

"Thou doth protest to much" Harry said mockingly 

"Whatever" Ginny said throwing the cloak over her shoulders and putting the hood over her head.

"You know you sure do say whatever a lot" he shouting because he didn't know how close she was.

Ginny made her way to the Great Hall watching the teachers as she went. When she got there she found a bored Draco in a white shirt and black jeans sitting on the steps of the staircase. He looked so cute that she decided that she needed to make fun of him. She snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He looked behind him and saw nothing and shrugged it off.

'This is fun' she thought. She leaned down toward his shoulder and breathed heavily on his neck.

"This isn't funny whoever you are!" He said

"I think it is very funny," Ginny said making her voice seem higher than it really is to disguise it. She then sat on his lap put her arms around his neck and planted a long, intimate kiss on his lips.

"Hi, Ginny," He said when they pulled apart 

"How'd you tell it was me?" She asked taking off the cloak.

"Only you kiss that well," He said, "Since when do you own an invisibility cloak?" 

"I don't it's my friend's" she said knowing that if she said Harry he wouldn't be liable to get under it.

"So where did you choose?"He asked 

"Surprise" she said putting the cloak around his shoulders.

"Give me a hint," he said

"All right. You know I'm not that popular right?" she said

"Far as I know Colin, the Dream team and I are the only ones who actually talk to you. Which is everyone else's loss" He answered

"Well actually Colin stopped talking to me last year when he joined the Quidditch team and became popular" She said

"Bastard" he said

"Yes well seeing as I don't spend a lot of time in my room because my roommates, where exactly do you suppose I go?" she asked 

"Is that where we're going?" Draco asked

"Yep" she said "SHH! Filch is coming!" They stood perfectly still. Their hearts beating as one giant drum. Filch looked around and Mrs. Norris looked straight at them. Ginny was scared that maybe Mrs. Norris could see through the cloak 

"No one's here Mrs. Norris" Filch said and started to head toward the next corridor. Mrs. Norris stood looking straight at them and Ginny knew for a fact that Mrs. Norris could see through the cloak. "Come on you damn cat" and finally Mrs. Norris reluctantly obliged. Once Ginny and Draco were sure that they were gone they let out a synchronized sigh. They started down the hall again silently. Both scared that they were going to get caught.

"Scaredy cat" Ginny said

"I wasn't scared" Draco said even though he really had been.

"Sure" Ginny said opening the doors to get out of the castle.

"Why we leaving the castle?" Because my place is away from the school" she said 

"Ginny I don't think we should be outside tonight, it looks like it is going to rain" he said 

"Good because we will be inside," she said confusing Draco with her mysterious persona. She stopped about 20 feet outside the Whomping Willow.

"Here we are." She proclaimed

"I thought you said we were going inside" he said 

"And so we will" she said and started rummaged around in the bushes for something and came out with a rather long stick. She took the stick and poked a knothole and a secret entrance appeared. "I found this entrance in my 3rd year, your 4th, I was so upset about something Colin had said that I ran out here not even noticing where I was going and ran right into that knothole without getting hit by a single branch. Go into the entrance I'll meet you there when I know you're O.K." 

Draco so surprised by her ingenuity that he didn't ask any questions. Once Ginny saw that he was safely in the hole, she ran faster than Draco thought possible and pressed the knothole hard a second before the branches started to move again.She then walked into the entrance and showed Draco the way through the passageway. 

When they got there Draco saw a room covered with posters of bands and performers that Draco had never heard of. 'Who was Coldplay or Vanessa Carlton?' he wondered. 

There was a guitar and a music stand in the corner. On the table was a bunch of papers, little cases holding silver discs about the size of his hand, and a somewhat large contraption that had the words 'AM/FM Radio/ CD Player'. 

"So what do you think? I can't concentrate in my room, what with Elizabeth and Charmain always coming in to talk about their dates and what not. Well, do you like it?" she asked

"It's lovely," he said "but what is that?"He pointed at the CD player.

"Oh it is a muggle electronic. It's called a CD player. Watch" she said and picked up a case that had a picture of a raven-haired woman on it and the words Norah Jones. She put the disc in and pressed a button and suddenly a sweet melody came from the device.

"Brilliant!" He proclaimed "But how did you get it to work? You can't have things like this at Hogwarts"

"Oh, I love finding loopholes in the rules. You see this works on magic not electricity and the CDs had to be charmed so that they could work in a magical CD player." She said smiling

"Well now that we have music the only thing missing is some dinner" He said

"Ahh yes, Hambre.. Tablusle… " She incanted and out of nowhere a table and chairs appeared as well as two silver dishes with hamburgers and fries "Take a seat" he obliged but stared at the greasy meat on a bun in front of him.

"What is this thing?" he asked

"A hamburger" she said picking up hers and taking a bite " Please don't tell me you have never had a hamburger" she said. He looked up at her sheepishly.

"All right pick it up like this and take a bite," she said. He took a bite. "Like it?"

"That is Bloody brilliant" he exclaimed

"I'll take that as a yes" she said laughing.

After dinner they lay on the bed. Ginny had her head on his chest and Draco twirling her bright red hair around his finger.

"Draco, why do we need Pansy as a fake relationship? Why can't we announce our relationship to the world?" Ginny asked

"Jealous?" he asked

"No" she said 

"Yes you are," he said chuckling. She loved the way her head bounced on his chest when he laughed. "You have nothing to worry about. Pansy is simply a way to get the heat off of us, that's all" 

"Yeah but why all the secrecy? I feel like running to the astronomy tower and screaming about us. I want everyone to know," she said sighing

"God I wished that I wouldn't have to tell you about this Narcissa isn't my real mom. My real mother had helped muggles and muggle borns to safety from my father and Voldemort. You wanna hear something really ironic she was a Gryffindor but my father fell for her anyway," he said

"Must run in the family," Ginny said

"Well my father and my mother, Julianna, got married against their families orders and lived happily for a while, but then my idiotic father got sucked into the ranks of Voldemort and thought he and my mother were on the same wave link about Voldemort. After she had me the captives started to disappear. Apparently to many to be considered coincidence. When my father confronted her she admitted to it and used Advada Kedavra on her." He stopped talking and Ginny looked up to see a tear fall down his cheek. She wiped it off his cheek.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through this life. I wish we could have met under other circumstances" Her voice wavered and she knew that she may start to cry as well.

"But Ginny don't you see if he was willing enough to kill his true love, what chance do we have?" He said

"I understand" Ginny said feeling silent tears race down her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow that took forever. Ok thanks again to all that reviewed. What do you think of this chapter? It took me forever to write and has to be the longest chapter I have ever written. So as long as you're at the computer you might as well click that little button that says go by the words SUBMIT REVIEW. So on a final note REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. A Night of Sex and Betrayal

Hello, Hello!!!Sorry it took so long to update but my computer was hit by a giant virus and my brain was hit with a major bout of writer's block. But I'm back and so is the story so enjoy. Oh yeah and in the 4th chappy I put ViVi in the letter Draco wrote to Ginny and me being to lazy to go back and change it have left it the way it is.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Draco sat on his bed listening to the Michelle Branch CD that Ginny had given him on her portable CD player. She had said that she was her idol. Draco liked her she had a good voice and actually knew how to play an instrument unlike the wizard bands of the day that put spells on their voices in order to get a record deal.

 Pansy walked in unnoticed by Draco who had his eyes closed so to visualize every note. Pansy put a locking spell on the door. Propped herself up on the bed next to Draco, Draco sensing her presence turned off the CD player and took off the headphones.

 "Hey, pans." Draco said

 "Draco, why do you always hang out with that bottle of alcohol?" She asked

 "Oh because it is very easy to get literally drunk in her Ginnyness" He said

 "That's not even a word. Besides I'm sure you could get drunk in my Pansyness" 

 "That's not a word either. Besides I thought you understood our arrangement. Aren't you going out with Goyle?" 

 "Yeah but I miss the beginning days of our relationship" She says straddling him. She leans down close to his ear and whispers seductively "Come on. One last fuck for old time's sake"

 He runs out from beneath her. "Is that all I am to you! Just one big toy that you can drop on the floor and pick up later! Shit, Pansy! Who the fuck do you think I am!!!" He yells at her.

 "I think you are the man who has told me all his secrets. Some of which will kill him. Others which will kill a certain redhead" She said unbuttoning her blouse and showing off her black bra barely holding in her immense bosoms. "I also think you are the man who is going to fuck me"

 "You wouldn't? "

 "I would. You really should choose better confidants." She said

 "You're sick you know that?" he said

 "Are we gonna fuck or not?" she asked

"There's no other way to keep our secrets?' he asked despairingly 

 "Not unless you kill me and we both know that that won't please little perfect Virgin Weasel. Plus I know you took an oath on your mother's grave not to kill anyone unless they were Voldermort." She said smiling

 "Fine" he said. He made as quick as possible. She meant nothing to him and he absolutely despised both him and her for this terrible night. Once it was over he yelled for her to get out and grabbed for a bottle of the strongest whiskey he could find and drank himself until he had gone through five bottles of the stuff and collapsed on his bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

Sorry this took so long, Sorry for so much cussing. And finally Sorry for this being so short. But don't let that stop you from review this story. 


	8. A Confession and a New Boyfriend

Hi! Nothing much to say so here ya go! Oh yeah and this is set a week after Draco's "affair" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke with a slight vigor in her step. Draco had asked that they meet tonight in the abandoned muggle studies classroom on the 5th floor. He had said he had something to tell her. She was so happy to hear from him. She had felt like he had been ignoring her all week.  
  
Ginny walked down toward the common room and saw Harry just as happy as she was.  
  
"You seem happy Harry. Any reason in particular?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'm running on bliss Ginny. It's Cho. Every time I'm near her it feels like I'm on cloud 9" He said  
  
"I've been there it is not as big as the hype makes it. But I know what you mean" she said  
  
"Oh, that's right you have that non-existent boyfriend" Harry said  
  
"We've been over this I don't have a boyfriend. I mean what guy would find my stickly figure actually attractive?"  
  
"Oh come on. I've seen so many guys check you out"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Well it is always good to have an ego boost in the morning"  
  
"Don't I know it. Every morning I look at myself in the mirror and say to myself 'Harry, You are one hot sonavabitch!'" At the comment Ginny started to snicker.  
  
"Yeah well my ritual is more like 'Ginny how with this pale face and freckles are you going to get anyone hotter than that ugly sonavabitch Harry'"  
  
"Hey! How mean!" he said feigning offensiveness  
  
"Oh Harry you know I don't mean it. Beside after those years of quidditch you aren't as ugly as you were when you first got here."  
  
"Thanks. I think"  
  
"See ya later Harry" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was pacing the room he had told Ginny to meet him in. He took another swig of the ButterBeer he had brought. For the past week he had been drinking almost non-stop. His hair was mussed as he had run his hands through it so many times thinking of some way to break the news to her. She walked in the door.  
  
"Draco I was thinking. You were right about Pansy. She was no threat to me. I guess I was just jealous. I just didn't want to share you that's all." Ginny said. She looked d so innocent. He just wanted capture her at that very moment and never let time or what happened ruin as he knew it would.  
  
"Ginny there's something I need to tell you." Draco said  
  
"What is it? It can't be that bad." Ginny said  
  
"I slept with Pansy" He blurted  
  
"You what?!!!!" She screamed feeling the blood rush to her face  
  
"I slept with Pansy but you have to let me tell you why."  
  
"No! Nothing can justify what you did with that slut!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!! You tell me you love me endlessly the sleep with the fucking neighborhood tramp!!!!!"  
  
"Ginny wait. Let me explain."  
  
"No! You've said enough! SCREW YOU!!!!!!" with that Ginny ran from the room not caring what the hell he had to say. She ran to the common room as quickly as she could not feeling the tears fall down her face. When she got to the fat lady she realized she didn't remember what the password was.  
  
"Pixie Dust" She heard someone say behind her. She turned and saw Harry. She flung herself on him crying straight into his chest.  
  
"Hey, Hey" He murmured into her hair. He was able to walk her into the common room and get her to sit her down on the loveseat in front.  
  
"OK now calm down and tell me what happened" He said  
  
"He*hic* slept*hic with*hic* another*hic* woman" Ginny answered hiccupping from crying to much  
  
"Who did?" Harry asked  
  
"My cheating boyfriend that's who" she yelled then seeing Harry's face apologized "It'll be OK Ginny. If it makes you feel better it turns out Cho was cheating on me to. I walked in on them mid-climax" Harry said  
  
"Oh Harry I'm sorry"  
  
"It's OK I never liked her anyway"  
  
"What about cloud 9 and running on bliss?"  
  
"It's like you said the hype doesn't add up. Ginny do know what I was really running on that morning"  
  
"No"  
  
"I was running on the charge I get when I'm next to you. I know it may come off that I'm just another overprotective brother but I really like you and I know this really isn't the right time bu-" he was cut off by a searing kiss administered by Ginny. She figured if she wasn't going to have someone she really liked second best wouldn't hurt. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MMUAHAHA!!!I bet you all hate me now! So if you don't want Harry and Ginny together review and tell me and if you do want them together review and tell me. And if you don't care at all review anyway. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. A Note at Lunch

HELLO DARLINGS!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated but well not a lot of you have reviewed. To those of you worried this is a D/G fic and Pansy isn't pregnant. OK SO REVIEW!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 It had been a week since the incident and it was official that Ginny and Harry were an item. The whole school was happy for them saying that they were meant for each other. Ginny on the other hand wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of Harry and her together.

 Ginny slugged her way out of bed and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she had bags that seemed to fall to the floor, and her hair looked like some sort of animal had burrowed into it. She put on a purple shirt and blue jeans.

 "Hexus Fexus" she muttered flicking her wand to make herself presentable. She grabbed her denim jacket and walked out of her room plastering a smile on her face. If there was one thing she could do it was pretending she was happy. She walked into the common room and saw Harry sitting in a chair.

 "Hey sweetie!" she said rushing up and pecking him on the cheek and plotting herself in his lap.

 "Hello. You ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry asked

 "You were waiting for me this whole time? You are so sweet!" She said. But what she was really thinking was 'I wish this whole thing had never happened I hate being with Harry I wish I was with Draco'

 "You were well worth the wait" Harry said "Shall we go?"

  "Yes let's' she said while thinking 'I revolt myself'

 When they walked into the Great Hall hand in hand she could've sworn she heard several Gryffindors and a few Ravenclaws sigh at their arrival and couldn't help thinking 'If only they knew the truth they wouldn't be sighing and wishing they were me. Nobody deserves the misery I've been dealt'

 They sat down by her brother and Hermione. Hermione was reading and Ron and Harry went straight into a discussion on quidditch so Ginny was left to her own devices. She looked over at Draco. His hair was mussed and he looked like he had slept in his clothes. He caught her eyes with his and she saw nothing but pain.

 'Poor guy' she thought 'No he dump you for that tramp. Pity is above him. He is lower than dirt' But she suddenly had no appetite. She kissed Harry goodbye and got up to go to her next class.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Lunch was just as eventful as breakfast until a barn owl swooped down and delivered a letter. It read:

*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 Dear Ginny- 

 Here me out. When I saw your eyes at breakfast I knew you are hurting just as much as I am. I can read your soul better than anyone else. In those chocolate eyes I can pain, fear and even love and I know you have no feelings for that black hair cretin that sits besides you. I know that at night you cry and it pains me more than you will ever know that I caused that pain. Give me a chance. Meet me at the Whomping Willow. If you don't come I'll know you never loved me. 

             Your Eternal Lover, Draco Malfoy

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

 "What's it say Gin" Harry asked. Her insides were shaking and she could feel her heart beating at an enormous rate but being the wonderful actress she was she never let it show.

 "It's from Hagrid. He wants me to help him tonight. I hope you don't mind sweetie" she said putting much emphasis sweetie. So she was going to the Whomping Willow to finally hear Draco out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 So what did you think? GOOD, BAD. TERRIBLE? Be nice. I have very low self esteem. 


	10. The Meeting

Hello! Sorry it took so long for me to update but I had a major bout of writers block. Thanks to all that reviewed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Ginny sat at the desk in her room trying to concentrate on her homework. All she could think of was her relationship with Draco. 'What relationship' she thought 'He left me for another woman. Pansy at that' she sighed and got up to go. She had to meet Draco soon.

 As she was walking through the corridor she couldn't help but think of what a pathetic halfwit Draco was and how she wished she had never gone out with him in the first place. 'Then why are you meeting him in the first place?' Her brain questioned. Stupid brain.

 When she reached the tree she scurried as fast as she could toward the entrance. She walked her way up to her secret room she couldn't ignore the anticipation that was growing in her stomach. She looked up and saw something that always made her heart stop. Draco sat on her bed; His face was bathed in moonlight from the window next to him. He looked up.

 "You came" He said his facing lighting up causing all of Ginny's anger to melt.

 "Yea" she said than cleared "You better have a good reason for what you did"

 "Oh I do" He said "God it's so good to see you here. I thought maybe..'His voce trailed off.

 "Maybe I didn't love you. What makes you so sure I do?"

 "You're here. That alone proves it" 

 "I'm here only to know why you thought Pansy would be such a good fuck after you told me that your relationship was purely platonic" she said watching as the words stung him.

 "I love you Ginny and I could never live without you. You have to know that'

 "Blah Blah Blah and your point is" she said his face fell. 'Good' she thought 'He deserves it'

 "Pansy had all this information on us I was afraid that she'd have deatheaters on us in an instant. Her only demand was that I sleep with her. You have to understand that I never wanted to. I never thought that she was going to betray us or else I never would have put you in danger like that"

 'And why should I believe you?"

 "I don't expect you to after what I did but if you dig deep within your heart I know you'll know why or why not"

'You're not completely off the hook you know"

 "Does that mean you'll take me back" he said his face full of hope.

 "Of course" she said pulling him into a deep kiss. His tongue dancing in his mouth. Shivers ran up her spine. "You didn't happen to bring some condoms did you?"

 "What happened to waiting for true love?" he asked looking deep into her coffee brown. 

 "I found it. What about you?"

 "Oh I found it long ago."

 "Good" she said and introduced a passionate kiss to his mouth and pulled him to the bed all the while un buttoning his shirt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 I know what you're thinking "We waited for this crap" but yes I do have a plot stored somewhere in the depths of my brain. But please ignore this meaningless fluff for the fact that evil Pansy will be doing something evil very soon. HEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!!


	11. Evil Pansy

 HELLO!!! My last chappy was short and very bad but I do have something good in this chapter so please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 The dark hall smelled musty and rats scurried around. A lone figure dressed in black walked through the dank hall, a hood covering her face. She walked up to a side in the wall.

 "Elddir Mot" she uttered into the wall. Suddenly a blue door appeared in the wall. She opened it and walked in. A man with dark hair sat in a crimson chair. A fire blazed in the fireplace behind him.

 "You idiot" The man said "Remove your damn hood so I can see your face" 

 She obliged showing a perfect face and blonde locks that fell down her shoulders. She kneeled before him hoping not to get hit for her insolence. 

 "Pansy, Your father said that you would be good for our organization. What with your relationship with Draco. But no. You had to muck things up by sleeping with him' Voldermort said his pale face red with anger.

 "I'm very sorry my lord" she said face still. Voldermort grabbed a jagged knife from its sheath. He grabbed her face in his hands and placed the blade by her cheek. 

 "I could so easily cut your face to pieces. Take an eye out and keep it in a jar on my mantle." Pansy tried to struggle but he held a firm grip. "But you were nice enough to share that cover up spell so our dark marks didn't show. You have been good up to now"

 "Thank you sir' Pansy said

 "You know the prophecy.  That child will be the death of me if I let it grow to be good. Now we can't have that happen now can we?" Voldermort said

 "No, My Lord" Pansy said

 "Now pass me your hand" she did as she was told "When you mess up once I cut you on the palm. Twice I cut you at the wrists. Thrice I cut your neck" 

 He ran the cold steel across her delicate skin. She felt pain run through her arm. She bit hard on her lip until blood ran down her chin. He lifted the steel and let her bleed. She sat there on her knees cradling her bloody hand.

 "You're pathetic. Get up you ingrate." He said and she stood before him swaying slightly due to loss of blood "You know your mission now follow through. Go!"

 She got up and walked out once outside she leaned against the wall and healed her wound. She stood there for an hour tears falling down her face. She finally started too walked toward the exit. 'Stupid Draco' she thought to herself 'Why do I have these feelings for him? I hate my life!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Ohh Evil Pansy is at it again. But what are these feelings? HEHEHEHE!! I'm so mean. SO if you want to know what Pansy's mission is please **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	12. A Sneak Attack

Hello All! Sorry I haven't reviewed in a while but I've been visiting my family in Oregon.  I had a great time!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Ginny walked down the corridor of Hogwarts on her way to meet Draco. She was as giddy with the fact that she was back with him. She had to still be Harry's girlfriend to put off suspicion. She was blissfully happy and could think of nothing that would make her feel better.

  Suddenly something came behind her and she didn't have time to look around. She was filled with an immense pain in the back of her head that shocked her entire system. She found herself on the floor looking up at a blonde woman but because of her blurred vision she couldn't identify her.

  "Pansy?" she guessed at the name.

  "Having fun with my man, you auburn haired bitch?" asked Pansy her voice filled with contempt and malice.

 "What?"  She asked in utter confusion and pain.

  "Shut up you conniving man stealer' she hissed.

 "Why?" that was all Ginny could ask before the darkness surrounded her and all was black 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 When Ginny awoke she was in a dark room with only one light glowing in the corner. Her head throbbed from the blow and she wondered what was going on. She tried to lift her body but had a bout of dizziness that caused her to have to lie back down.  She noticed that she was sitting on a simple cot, there was a blanket at her feet, and she grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. As her headache cleared she got up to look around, she found that her cot was the only thing in the room. 

 Suddenly a door that she had not noticed opened and in walked in twelve or more men in black, hooded cloaks.

  "Deatheaters" she said to herself.

  "Very intuitive Miss Weasley." Said the one at the front as he took off his hood "But not entirely correct"

  Ginny gasped as she saw who it was. It was the face that she had seen many times in her dreams, a face that no matter how old or how scarred it got she would always be able to tell who it was. It was the face of the infamous Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort.

  "You" she said "Why?! What do you want with me!!?"

  "Not you, this is what I want" Voldemort said patting her stomach. She moved away from him.

  "What the hell are talking about?"  She screamed.

 "Why, didn't you know? " He said with mock surprise "You're pregnant with the chosen child"

  "What" she gasped.

  "Have fun in your cell, and don't even try to leave or scream we are miles from Hogwarts and from any one you know." And with that he and his entourage left the room and Ginny in complete despair. Ginny then sat on her cot and cried herself into a sleep where she was nowhere near here where Draco was with her where their child was safe. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 HEHEHEHEHE!!!!!!!!! I bet you hate me now. Good! So if you want me to update Please Review!!!!!!!


	13. Sweet Candy

Hello, my adoring readers, or at least I hope adoring. Anyway, here is next installment in my series so have fun. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny sat on her cot looking around, she had the place memorized. In the corner was her "toilet" if you could call it that, it was a hole in the dirt floor that had been dug for her. The smell wafted from it and caused her stomach to churn. The other side of the room contained the slot through which they slid her food.  
  
Her body was sticky with filth, due to the fact that she hadn't bathed in a fortnight. She shivered under the provided blanket. She was in complete despair.  
  
The door opened and in walked a beautiful woman. She was wearing a black robe; she had blonde hair and a button nose. Her cheeks were pink and she looked about twenty- three. Her blue eyes had flecks of green and looked with pure sweetness and sympathy. Her fingernails were long and red.  
  
"You must be Ginny, I'm Candace Redmore, but you can call me Candy. I'll be your midwife for when your child comes" Candy said  
  
Ginny just stared at the woman. She couldn't believe that someone had actually acknowledged her presence. For the whole time she had been there nobody had spoken to her at all.  
  
"You poor thing, living in squalor like this, come we'll get you a better room." Candy said she put her hand out. Ginny again stared at her and found herself getting off the cot and walking down the hall with Candy mechanically.  
  
They came to a steel door and as Candy opened it Ginny was completely awed. The walls were painted a light pink with red flowers all over. The carpet was a red shag and in the corner was a plush looking bed with a red comforter. Ginny walked toward it and lifted the comforter away to find silk sheets. Silk!  
  
She looked at Candy who was standing by the door smiling. She ran her hands along a Bureau that Ginny had not noticed and opened the first drawer to show an array of brushes and combs. Ginny walked over and opened the next drawer and discovered a treasure in clothes of all kinds, all in her size.  
  
But as if this wasn't enough for Ginny, Candy walked over to another door and opened it to show a gorgeous bathroom. The sink was done in black marble as was the shower, but what truly took Ginny aback was the huge bathtub. Ginny ran her hand along the dark marble, feeling the smooth tingle rush through her hand.  
  
Candy opened the mirror to show the many now coveted bath products that Ginny had gone so long without. Toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner. Oh god even lavender bath salts! "Thank you" Ginny said her voice hoarse from lack of use "Thank you so much!" tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"You're welcome, and you should know I'm not like them, I may have the mark but I'm merely working undercover" Candy said cupping Ginny's face in her hand  
  
"Can you get me out? Please?" her voice was full of emotion.  
  
"I'll do what I can," Candy said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So did she believe you?" Tom Riddle asked his lover.  
  
"She ate it up like a hungry dog" Candy said and she ran her hand across his bare chest.  
  
"And you're sure she trusts you?" He asked  
  
"Yes, and she will keep doing so until I slit her throat after the child is born" she said  
  
"Good" he said *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you think? Please, Please, Please Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review! Please! 


	14. The Seal of the Malfoy Clan

  Ginny stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the steaming shower. As she washed her body she thought of all that had happened. She wondered if she was really pregnant. It did seem that the Weasley fertility had taken its toll again. She touched her bare stomach and felt a strange tingle run through her arm. She was really happy at the idea of being pregnant, having someone to love, someone to love you. Draco was going to love a baby.

  Draco… That was the first time since Candy had brought her to this strange paradise yesterday. How would he react to having a child?  Would he love it? Would he reject her for it? No Draco would never… maybe.

  Ginny stepped from the shower and started to dry her hair. Ginny had been a virgin when she had slept with Draco. That had been her first and only time, it had hurt but it had felt good to. Just the thought of Draco's hands caressing her most intimate parts with his loving hands caused a shiver to run down her back and return. She walked to her bureau and put on a shirt and jeans. Candy walked in and watched as she brushed her hair. Ginny watched the blonde from her vanity; she had a pained expression on her face and seemed to be fidgeting.

  "What is it?" Ginny asked "Did something go wrong with the tests?"

   "Tests?" Candy asked looking befuddled but still quite anxious

  "When I first came here they took a bunch of hair straight from my head everyday, said it was for tests" Ginny answered still looking at the platinum haired woman through the mirror.

  "Oh no they all came back good" Candy said "Come sit by me Gin, this is personal" Ginny walked and sat next to Candy where she sat on the plush bed. "I was told to give this to you. I'm not sure what is inside," she handed Ginny an unopened letter. The wax seal was of the Malfoy clan. This is what it read:

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  Dear Weasley,

  I can't believe you actually fell for it all!! What a fool you have been!! 

You actually thought I cared about your pathetic life!!!! 

What a laugh! This was all a sweet plan devised by my Lord! 

      Delightfully Not Yours,

    Draco Malfoy

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

  Ginny sat quietly staring at the cold unfeeling letter. She held it firmly in her two hands and ripped it in half, then in quarters, followed by eighths. She then walked and threw the pieces of the short, cold letter out through the bars of her window. Hot tears of malice ran down from her chocolate eyes to her pale cheeks. The tears stung like smoke attacking her face. Her chest felt like a thousand stones were piled on top of it and her entire body was shaking with rage and grief. Her throat stuck but she still managed to say in as cold a voice as she could muster.

  "You can leave now, Candace" Candy did as she was told, stopping only once to grab a handful of hair from Ginny's hairbrush.  Ginny stared out the window at the dark forest that surrounded the building. It seemed like night all the time in the forest despite the many lights in the room and Ginny knew that that was how she felt, that darkness would always surround her.  She wanted to break something, hurt someone, anything to take her mind off the pain. She grabbed her silver hair brush looking lightly at the shining metal in the candlelight. 

  She saw her reflection and the reflection of her pain in her face. She screamed and threw the brush across the room and felt a small amount of satisfaction as she heard the mirror of the vanity smash to pieces. She fell into a heap on the floor. She thought back to a day muddled in her memories. Her family had gone to the lake and she had tried to swim as far out as she could, but soon she was too far out and the water was much too deep. She couldn't find her footing and slipped beneath the water. There had been nothing around her but murky, dark water, but someone's hand had pulled her from the darkness. But now she was drowning and there was no one left to save her from the fatal, dark water.

                         *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One Month Earlier*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Draco was worried. Ginny had completely forgotten to meet him in the Great Hall.  He wondered what had happened. Had she been caught up with detention and forgot to tell him? It was the morning after they were supposed to meet and he was looking for Ginny for some explanation. He soon saw two Gryffindor 7th year girls walking down the hall. 

  "Did you hear about Ginny?" the taller one asked 

  "No, what happened?" the other asked. Draco overhearing the conversation ducked behind an alcove.

  "Well, word has it she was seen heading towards the prefect boy's bathroom last night and we all know Ron gives the password to Harry." The taller said with a pause for dramatic affect "She wasn't seen all night"

  "They went all the way?" the short girl asked "But they have been together for barely a week!"

  "I always told you she was only sleeping with Harry to get popular" the tall girl said. Draco felt a sting of jealous at the thought of Harry on top of Ginny.

  "What a slut!!" the shorter one said. At this Draco's jealousy turned purely to anger. He quickly muttered a spell and jumped into the view of the two Gryffindors.

  "You don't want to go that way girls, some first years set off some Dungbombs, you can smell them from here" Draco said a smirk adorning his face.

  "I don't smell anything, Malfoy" the taller one said brushing past him

  "Yeah, go annoy someone else" the shorter one said following the other.

  "You're funeral!" Draco said smiling in anticipation. The girls walked on down the corridor and soon were covering there mouths and sputtering. Draco laughed at his spell, they would smell that terrible odor (a mixture of curdled milk, feet, and urine) until someone did the counter spell. Draco wasn't exactly rushing to perform the counter.

  Draco walked away from the girls and down another corridor. So he hadn't been the only one to notice Ginny was gone last night. Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into someone and fell to the ground.

  "Watch where you're going, you bloody brat!" Draco said rubbing the arm he had fallen on. 

  "Now that is no way to talk to your lovely redheaded girlfriend!" Draco looked up to see Ginny's chocolate eyes staring at him. But they were different cold, almost dead.

  "Hey, Gin." Draco greeted her he was a bit put off by her eyes but he didn't let it show. "Help me up, okay?" Ginny obliged. Draco looked around and then walked into an empty room and bade Ginny to follow. Ginny wrapped her arms around his hips and leaned into his body.

  "I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night, I had detention with Snape" Ginny said 

  "I wish you would have notified me" Draco said not entirely returning the embrace.  

  "I can make it up to you, if you know what I mean" Ginny said with a raised eyebrow and a lick of her lips.

  "Gin, not here, not now," Draco said, the stoic eyes were starting to scare him 

  "Oh come live a little" Ginny said and pushed him onto the floor and then straddled him. She looked down at him, hair cradling her face, and Draco couldn't figure what had happened last night to make her so strange. Ginny leaned down and kissed him her tongue licking at his lips. Draco pushed the girl off himself. This wasn't Ginny.

  "Who are and what have you done with Ginny?" Draco yelled standing up quickly and staring into the imposter's dead eyes.

  "What are talking about?" the imposter exclaimed

  "If you're not going to tell me what you did to her get the fuck out of here!!" Draco bellowed pointing to the exit.

  "Draco, it is me!" the imposter screamed at him

  "Get the fuck out!" shouted Draco to the redheaded imposter.

  "That's it Draco! I have had enough of your crap! We're through!" with that she left the room and slammed the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  Draco knew that Potter took this corridor to get to Trelawney's class, the question was would he be with Weasley? Potter walked down the hallway, Weasley was right at his side.

  "Shit!" thought Draco from where he was hiding, right behind the oak door of an empty classroom. He could see the two walking side by side, discussing the last loss of the Chudely Cannons.

  "Oh, Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron as he started to search through his shoulder bag.

  "What?" asked Harry looking to his friend who was shuffling through his papers.

 "I left my divination book in the common room" said Ron slapping his forehead.

  "Maybe we won't need it" Harry said

  "I doubt that, she needs it to tell you the new way you are going to die this week" Ron said slapping his friend on the back "I'm just going to go back and get it"

  "You want me to come with?" Harry asked 

  "No that is okay, I don't want you to be late for your impaling" said Ron and quickly turned tail and ran

  "You'd better hurry" Harry yelled to his back to be answered by a wave of Ron's hand. Harry started to trek down the hallway again.

  "Now or never" thought Draco and he swiftly flung himself towards Harry and used his hand to cover Harry's mouth to avoid the scream that would most likely ensue. It was great struggle, Harry tried to wrangle himself free of Draco's clutches by elbowing him in the ribs. Draco gave a hiss of pain and grabbed at Harry's hair with his free hand in retaliation. After a few minutes of hard muscle on hard muscle Draco managed to get Harry into the spare classroom which he had previously charmed with a sound proofing charm as well as a locking spell. 

  "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked from where he was sitting panting.

  "You're a good fight, Potter" Draco said as he to caught his breath.

  "That's not really an answer" Potter said, there was purity to the loathing in his emerald eyes.

  "I brought you here to talk about Ginny" Draco said having finally caught hold of his lost breath.

  "What did you do to her?!" Harry asked his eyes now in tight slits of hatred.

  "I didn't do anything to her" Draco said "But something has happened, she's different, haven't you noticed?"

  "No, she seems exactly the same" Harry said 

  "Please, what you know about Ginny anyway" Draco said laying his head in his hands "This was stupid, I shouldn't have taken you here"

  "Yeah, you shouldn't have," Harry said standing up to meet the eyes of the blonde "Now what is your full reason for taking me?"

  "Because, Ginny is off" Draco said not exactly knowing how to say it "It's like she is someone different"

  "How do you even know what Ginny is like, Malfoy?" Harry asked 

  "Because" Draco said

  "Because?" Harry implored

  "Because, she's been my girlfriend for about two months" Draco said "Give or take"

  "You bastard!!" Harry shouted launching himself on Draco, pushing him to the ground and giving him a strong punch in the jaw. "How dare you touch my sister!" Harry stopped short at his own words giving Draco time to push the raven haired boy off him.

  "You see!" Draco said cradling his aching jaw. "She is not you girlfriend, she's more of a sister"

  "I guess your right" Harry said making a realization that probably taken him a lot longer with out the help of Draco the human punching bag. 

  "Anyway, back to the point, Ginny…" Draco said "It's like she is someone completely different"

  "How?" Harry asked 

  "Well it was her eyes, they were cold, like looking into an ice cavern" Draco said shivering at the thought

  "Hmm" Harry said thinking "You said it was like she was a different person … like it was just Ginny's body that you recognized"

  "Yeah" Draco said "that's it exactly"

  "Sounds like a Polyjuice Potion" Harry said "I used one in second year to… never mind what I did"

  "So what do you think we should do?" Draco asked

  "I think we should go to Dumbledore and explain the situation" Harry said

  "So he can what? Tell us that he thinks we are wrong and even if we are right that there is nothing that we can do" Draco said, he didn't have a lot of respect for the professor.

  "Got any better ideas?" Harry asked 

  "No" Draco said

  "Then we go to Dumbledore." Harry said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah!!! I finally updated!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!  Yep, I did it. Oh BTW this chappy is dedicated to my dear friend Elora!!!!! Yeah!!! 3 cheers for the whore who hit me upside the head until I wrote this chapter (literally!)!!!!! Yep so if you liked this chapter tell me in a review, if you hated this chapter tell me in a review, if you were indifferent to this chapter you must have had a lobotomy, but hey guess what you can tell me all about the surgery in a review! So I think what I'm trying to say is never trust a sock that is named Meaty Wheaty and is stuffed with meatballs. Oh yeah also to review!! Remember if you don't little orphan kids will die!!!! 

  Little Orphan: Please *cough* help *hack wheeze* us *falls dead*


End file.
